Mizu no Hana
by EC-Chan
Summary: SPOILERS A continuation of the series. Mizuki goes home to the U.S. and thinks that the story is over and she'll work her hardest to get back to see Sano. However, life doesn't always end so cleanly.
1. Chapter 1

000000000000000000

Title: Mizu no Hana

Author: EC-Chan

Disclaimer: I dun own hana-kimi

000000000000000000

AN: This takes place right after the series ends… I made this up in my head while I was reading the series.

000000000000000000

Mizuki sniffled in her seat on the plane all the way back to the states. Rationally she knew that her decision to return home was ultimately for the best, but she still couldn't help but cry. She would miss Sano and everyone else so incredibly much and she really did have her heart set on graduating at the academy with everybody else.

It was her own stupidity that got her in trouble…she never should have gone there to begin with. She knew all that, but on that long trip back home she made a pack with herself never to regret any of it. What happened happened. It was stupid of her to look back on it now.

"We have landed in Berekley, California. It is currently…" She zoned the pilot's voice out as soon as he had started his announcement. What would her parents think since she had to call them out of the blue and ask for them to purchase airplane tickets for as soon as possible so that she could go home? What could she tell them?

It took as long as usual to get off the plane. She had to wait for everyone in the front to file out and then ask someone to get her lone carry on bag. The rest of her things were put in storage at the school until her parents could arrange to have them shipped home.

What would she tell them? What could she tell them? The truth? Or just that she was going to get kicked out so she decided it was best to leave first? What reason would she use for why she was going to get kicked out? Could she just tell them that she got homesick and that it was a horrible idea and had to get out of there right then and there?

The only thing she had ever lied to her parents about was that she went to an all boys school. During the last break it had turned into an entire fiasco when Sana and Nakatsu showed up unexpectantly in Berekley, but now…now…she had no reason to prolong this lie.

Yes, she would just tell them the truth. No matter how mad they would be it had to be done. She would have had to tell _SOMEONE _ before she could apply to colleges anyway. If she wanted to stay in Japan then they would know that she was going to an all boy school and she was not about to continue her ruse in college…she couldn't!

In the states they might not realize that it was an all boy school possibly…but she still risked them finding out and demanding an explanation. What could she tell them? She had really dug herself into a hole and filled it with water and was drowning in it…

It was probably better that she had left then stayed for her last year of high school in the long run, but it still hurt and was incredibly sad. She wanted to graduate with all of her friends…more then go to college…maybe.

"Mizuki!" She looked up to see her brother was waiting for her behind security. She smiled and waved to him, but was confused when she saw that her mother and father had not shown up to greet her. She had expected that they would be worried sick at her sudden appearance! What was going on?

"Shizuki?" She questioned, though she jumped into his arms in a hug. "Where's mom and dad?" She asked when she finally could pull somewhat away.

"Ah," he looked slightly embarrassed at this question and put her down. "Don't get mad at me…" he warned her.

"What did you do?" She asked, confused.

"Well…I know the only reason for you to come home so early is if you were…found out," Shizuki said sheepishly. "And I knew that you probably wouldn't have the courage to tell them why and you also wouldn't be able to think of a good lie…so I told them everything."

"WHAT!" she asked, outraged. It wasn't _THAT _major of a problem since she was going to tell them herself anyway…but still why would he do that? "So that's why they aren't here?" She wondered out loud.

Her brother nodded and they stood in silence for a moment.

"Were they really mad?" Mizuki asked tentatively finally.

"They were upset," Shizuki said. "Enough that they told me to get you, but I think after you explain yourself then they'll be fine with it. Hey…they're upset with me too! You're not the only one who kept the secret! Gilbert, too, said he knew about it and didn't say anything because it was your wish."

"You both shouldn't have gotten involved," Mizuki said quietly, though she was happy at the thought of the two of them sticking up for her and trying to explain her side of the story.

"It will all work out," Shizuki said, ruffling her hair. "Come on…let's go home."

"Okay," Mizuki said, gaining back most of her carefree nature.

000000000000000000

So…what do you think? I'm basically just continuing on with the series ;p… hopefully you all like ;;

000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

000000000000000000

Title: Mizu no Hana

Author: Ec-chan

Disclaimer: see last chappy…

000000000000000000

AN:EEE;;; Sorry guys ;; I tend to forget to upload things if I don't get reviews or just forget about writing fanfiction altogether these days. I'm working on an original story so that takes up most of my time… anyway I have a bunch of chapters written so I'll begin to upload them again ;;;

Oh and thanks so much for all of your comments ;;

Alexandra, thanks especially ;p. I love criticism more then anything else ;; because it tells me things I'm doing poorly and need to work on or it's just simply a way for me to know what people think while reading my work. So thank you for taking the time to give me that.

And for everyone in the US who have not finished the series there will definitely be **_SPOILERS_** so please don't read if you don't want them...

000000000000000000

"Mizuki!" Julia practically pounced on Ashiya when she exited the car. "What happened! Are you okay! Why are you back! They found you out! Your parents won't let me inside! Do they know! Did the school tell them!"

So many questions poured out of Julia that it made Mizuki's head pound. She must have been waiting for her outside, Mizuki realized with a start. Her parents must be more upset then she had thought!

"Someone at school found out and it got out," Ashiya told her quickly. "I'll tell you more about it later…but I left on my own accord and my brother told my parents what happened so I'd better get inside and see if they'll accept my explanation or not…"

"What happened with Sano!" Julia asked.

"Uh…we're dating now," Mizuki said, her face bright pink. "We started right before everything happened…it was strange, because he knew I was a girl all along!"

"Why do you think I backed down and left?" Julia asked, rolling her eyes. "I figured out he knew and that's why my plan didn't work from the start!"

"You knew that he knew!" Mizuki asked, startled. "And you didn't tell me!"

"That was for him to tell you not me," Julia replied. "Anyway, I'll leave you to your parents. Good luck. I hope they understand. You better call me later though!"

And with that she was gone…

Shizuki had been waiting for her rather impatiently at the door and Mizuki hurried to join him. Well…it was now or never. She followed him into the house.

000000000000000000

"Wait…let me get this straight," the principal said. "You want to transfer to a school in Berekley?"

"Yes sir," Sano said. "Well…I actually wanted to see if it was possible at all. One of my relatives spent their last year in the states and the colleges seemed to really like that…especially since I plan to go to college in the U.S., it will show that I can speak English enough to pass me through my last year of high school."

"We DO do exchanges to the U.S. for a year through this school," the principal said, leaning back in his seat. "However, we usually have the student take a year off of their junior year and come back to finish up their last two years. But then all of the students who have gone so far do not know English until they learn it there…"

"I already am fluent in English," Sano said. "I went there during the last break and was able to communicate fine."

The principal nodded, "I don't see why not then…if you get all of the paperwork filled out and turned in in a decent amount of time then I'm sure that the school can arrange something."

"Thank you sir," Sano said.

"Out of curiosity's sake, why do you want to go to college in the U.S.?" The principal asked as he was digging through files for the appropriate paperwork. "Simply because the academics are known to be more rigorous there?"

"Yes," Sano allowed. "I believe that I can get a better job by going there for school and then returning to Japan afterwards."

"I see," the principal said. "What about high jumping?"

"I love it, but I don't think that it's something I should base my life on," Sano said quietly.

"You've done well in this school Izumi. Your grades are high enough for you to get a scholarship and you should have a scholarship for high jumping." The principal said with a smile. "I think you'll do just fine in life no matter what you decide to do with school…but I'll be sure to find you a school that has a good high jumping program."

"Thank you sir," Sano said again.

000000000000000000

AN: Just to make a point… I'm not the type of person who likes uncomplicated plots. I'm a bit leery about this chapter and the next because it makes you think this story is going to be cut and dry, but I hope that you see that it won't be soon.

Thanks for reading! Any comments will be greatly appreciated! Sorry for the wait . ;;

000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

000000000000000000

Title: Mizu no Hana

Author: EC-Chan

Disclaimer: See first chapter…

AN: AHH! I'm so sorry! I'm horrible at updating when I say I'm gonna to… fires self please forgive me ;;

000000000000000000

"Hey Sano!" Nakatsu said when he was returning to his room from his conference with the principal. He jogged to catch him just as he was walking through his door. It was kind of obvious that Sano didn't want to talk to him, but that had never stopped Nakatsu before. "Guess what! The most amazing thing happened!"

"What?" Sano asked when it was obvious he wouldn't get his arm back until he played along.

"I got a scholarship today," Nakatsu said with a large grin on his face. "You'll never guess where I'll be next year."

"Where?" Sano asked.

"Berekley!" Nakatsu said with a laugh. "Isn't that rich! I get to see your girlfriend any time I want to and you're going to be stuck back here in Japan all by your lonesome self..."

"I'll be there too," Sano said, breaking into his friend's gloat session. "I'm doing an exchange program."

Nakatsu's jaw dropped and his arm went slack. Sano was free to move now and he simply walked through the door, ignoring Nakatsu completely now. So they would be going to Berekley together it seemed.

000000000000000000

Mizuki let herself fall backwards on her bed. The talk with her parents had been rather short and simple. She had told them she wanted to be friends with Sano no matter what and felt it just wouldn't happen unless she went to the same school…and now she was dating him. Nothing happened when they were living in the same room. In fact, they just started dating because he just found out she was a girl.

That was all they had let her explain before sending her to her room. They were definitely not pleased, but reassured that she handled herself well. She wondered if they were mostly just worried about what to do now (that was all that she could hope for she guessed…).

Thankfully she had just finished taking her exams before she left so she wouldn't have to worry about the rest of this year… She would just have to worry about where she was going to go to school for her senior year and then what to do about college…she had made such a mess she didn't blame her parents for being so upset.

"Oh…!" She practically screamed. "I forgot to call Julia!"

Diving for the phone, she picked it up and began to dial her number only to be interrupted by a knock on her door. Hurrying over, she opened it to reveal Gilbert looking sheepish.

"Welcome home," He said and gave her a hug. "You were discovered I take it?"

"Yeah," Mizuki said, looking at the floor. "But it's all right…it had to happen sometime."

"Are you and Sano…together?" He asked.

"Yeah, we are," Mizuki replied, wondering about the quick change of subject.

"Oh," he said, looking a bit upset but Mizuki couldn't guess why. "I wish you both luck then… Sorry I didn't stop your brother from telling your parents about what was actually going on…"

"That's fine," Mizuki said. "I was going to tell them anyway…I heard you stood up for me. Thank you very much." She bowed, not thinking, and then realized what she did and laughed. "I guess I got very used to Japan…"

"Yeah…well…I'll see you tomorrow probably," Gilbert said and left.

Mizuki wondered at how awkward that conversation had been as she watched Gilbert walk away. Usually Gilbert was in so much control over everything it was strange… Maybe he was just stressed out about something?

She picked up the phone she had just discarded on the bed and dialed up Julia.

"Hello is this Julia?" Mizuki asked when someone picked up. "Hey! What are you up to?"

000000000000000000

AN: Yeah, sorry about another short chapter after a long wait . ;;; I hope I can get better at this…

On another note… Thanks for all of the reviews ;;

tsumesgirl05- I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I didn't know that about boarding schools, I guess I should have just assumed or remembered ;; But thanks for catching my mistake!

yui/alex- u deserve a cookie, because you def just thought of what I was going to do with the plot of this story ;p… I guess it was kind of obvious, hm? Especially since I said I don't want an uncomplicated plot for this story XDD… But I'll work on it. I'm sorry that these chapters are so short… since I'm not updating as much as I want I may make them longer, but I dunno…

Sakura A. Moon- I'm glad you're enjoying this story ;; Sorry about the late update . ; and I hope if continues to be up to your expectations ;p

000000000000000000


End file.
